Storage
Items can be stored in the player's Inventory or in furniture. Most storage-type pieces of furniture can hold a given number of items, and a handful of them can hold many items. Using storage Storage boxes are used for storing other items. Each storage slot in the boxes can take a stack of up to 999 of the same item. The items placed in a box are not visible from the outside. Once a box is placed in the player's Workshop it can be dyed using Pigments or renamed. Sorting The contents of every storage box are accessible to the player when crafting at the Worktable or any other station. The player can also access the contents of all of their storage boxes by interacting with any of them and using the storage drop-down interface. The boxes in the list are sorted by their name alphabetically. The player can sort the items in their inventory into their storage boxes automatically by pressing the "Sort All" button on the storage screen. An item in the player's inventory will be moved into the storage box where at least one identical item is, provided there is enough room in the box to place the new item. Upgrading the storage The player can replace an in-use storage box with a bigger one by placing a larger box in their active toolbar slot and interacting with the box they want to replace. The new box will keep the name and contents of the old box, but not the color. Upgrading a box will simply replace the smaller box with the bigger box in its place. This saves the player the trouble of moving their smaller box, putting the big box in its place, then having to manually move their items into the bigger box. However, upgrading a box consumes the smaller box (ex. the player will not get their Wooden Storage back if they upgraded it to a Metal Storage). The player does not need to complete any special missions or meet any requirements in order to be able to upgrade storage boxes, other than being able to craft or buy a bigger box. Helpers Helper's Storage Box is the only storage box which contents are accessible to the player's helper. The player can store the items their helper needs to fulfill various workshop tasks, like feeding farm animals or refueling crafting stations, in the dedicated storage box. List of storage The items in the tables below can be placed on the ground anywhere inside the player's house or their yard. The player can interact with a storage box or the following furniture items after placing them to place other items within its storage slots. Storage boxes Storage boxes can be crafted by the player using the Worktable. Some storage boxes can also be bought from shops. Storage boxes can store stacks of items, but will not display any of the items placed within them. Furniture storage Some furniture pieces have storage slots that can be used to display other items as decoration, though items cannot provide any stat bonuses when placed in the storage slots. Unlike storage boxes, each furniture storage slot can only store and display a single item at a time, meaning that stacks of items cannot be stored in furniture. Some storage furniture, like the Moving Closet, Plant Rack, or Weapon Rack, can only store and display certain types of items, while the Television Stand is an even more specialized piece of furniture which can only have the Television relic placed on it. Storable items The following items can be placed inside furniture storage slots as decorations. Accessories * Bell Collar * Brooch * Butterfly Hairpin * Chicken Earrings * Coral Necklace * Feather Scarf * Golden Hairclip * Golden Necklace * Golden Toad * Knuckle * Leopard Hairclip * Lion's Claws * Magnetic Bracelet * Pinecock's Crown * Pinecock's Glasses * Pink Cat's Ears * Poison Knuckles * Poppycock's Glasses * Red Tie * Sapphire Ring * Starry Collar * Steel Lion * Triangle Sunglasses * Worn Gloves * Yu-Pei Made by Ginger Clothing * Adventurer's Jacket * Adventurer's Pants * Casual Clothes * Casual Jacket * Casual Pants * Casual Welding Garment * Casual Welding Pants * Elegant Dress Attire * Elegant Dress Bottom * Fisherman's Pants * Fisherman's Shirt * Frosty Coat * Frosty Trousers * Gala Lower Garment * Gala Suit * Kickstarter T-shirt * Kung Fu Pants * Kung Fu Sam * Meidi Traditional Garment Bottom * Meidi Traditional Garment Top * Military Uniform Pants * Military Uniform Top * Rider's Breech * Rider's Coat * Shredded Jeans * Sportswear * Sweatpants * Traveler's Jacket * Traveler's Shorts * Uniform Jacket * Uniform Lower Garment * Work Clothes * Work Pants * Worker's Overalls * Worker's Suit Headgear * Adventurer's Cap * Bandana * Beginner's Cap * Captain's Tricorn * Cat Ears Umbrella Hat * Colorful Hat * Egg Top * Elegant Dress Headgear * Explorer's Cap * Fishman's Hat * Frosty Hat * Green Umbrella Hat * Magician's Hat * Meidi Traditional Hat * Military Cap * Miner's Hat * Propeller Umbrella Hat * Rider's Cap * Ruin Driver's Hat * Sharp Umbrella Hat * Traveler's Hat * Welding Helmet * Welding Helmet * Worker's Hat Food * Apple Juice * Apricot Juice * Bacon Fish Roll * Baked Bread * Bamboo Papaya with Egg-on-Top * Banner Fish Sushi * Beef Jerky * Blade Fish Mushroom Soup * Bubblefish Soup * Bubblefish Stew * Cheap Soda * Chicken Risotto with Coconut * Classic Spaghetti with Meat Sauce * Creamy Salmon Stew * Crispy Salmon with Sauce * Delicious Roasted Ribs * Dragon Soup * Dried Apple Slice * Dried Apricot * Dried Blade Fish * Fish Porridge * Fishhead Stewed in Soy Sauce * Foie Gras with Orange * Fried Rice with Radish * Fruit Salad * Fruit Tart * Golden Radish Soup * Herbal Juice * Juice * King Salmon Fillet * Meat and Mushrooms Stew * Meatballs and Vegetable Soup * Milk Tea * Mushroom Crepe with Fruit Sauce * Nori * Nori Burrito * Ocean's Fortune * Power in a Can * Pumpkin Pie * Pumpkin Shrimp Soup * Pumpkin Steamed Rice * Rainbow Jam * Rainbow Lemonade * Red Tea * Roasted Meat * Roasted Pork with Honey * Roasted Turkey * Salad Sauce * Salty Grilled Catfish * Salty Stew Mix * Sashimi * Seafood Noodles * Seafood Paella * Seafood Stew Mix * Secret Fish King Soup * Shrimp and Cheese on Rice * Smoked Fish Roll * Smoked Ham * Smoked Meat * Spaghetti with Hot Sauce * Special Salmon Fried Rice * Spiced Steak * Spicy Fish Soup * Spicy Stew Mix * Spicy Tea * Steak with Coconut Juice * Steamed Potato Fruit * Stewed Mushrooms * Strange Soup * Supremely Spicy Spaghetti * Sweet Caviar * Sweet Stew Mix * Tasteless Broth * Tasteless Stew Mix * Vegetable Salad Plants * Celebration Flowers * Pot of Asteria * Purple Hydrangea * Rainbow Flower Pot * Succulent Plant * Yellow Leaf Tools and weapons * Blade of Malice * Bronze Axe * Bronze Pickaxe * Bronze Sword * Chainsaw * Corps' Hammer * Enhanced Bronze Sword * Enhanced Iron Sword * Enhanced Practice Sword * Fisherman's Axe * Fisherman's Pickaxe * Inflatable Hammer * Iron Axe * Iron Pickaxe * Iron Sword * Macuahuitl * Mini-Drill * Nova Sword * Obsidian Edge * Pickaxe * Practice Sword * Purple Haze * Red Hawk * Rogue Knight's Sword * Ruin Text Claymore * Rusty Iron Pipe * Salted Fish Sword * Scare Soaker * Simple Axe * Spiked Practice Sword * Triple Barrel Snakebite * War Hammer * Water Sword Small items * Advanced Engine * Agarwood * AI Chipset * Aluminum Ore * Aluminum Plate * Aluminum Wires * Ammo * Animal Bones * Animal Fat * Animal Feces * Animal Skeleton * Apology Bear * Apple * Apple on a Stick * Apple Tree Seed * Apricot * Apricot Tree Seed * Arm Stretcher * Aroma Apple * Asteria * Autumn Doll * Autumn Festival Badge * Balloon * Bamboo Incense * Bamboo Papaya * Bamboo Papaya Seed * Bandage * Banner Fish * Basic Sewing Machine * Bat's Wing * Bear Wishing Lantern * Bearing * Beef * Beginner's Fishing Rod * Bird Nest * Blackberry * Blade Fish * Blood Stone * Blue Leather * Blue Mackerel * Blueberry * Bookmark * Bridge Light * Broken Mirror * Bronze Bar * Bronze Pipe * Bronze Plate * Broom * Bubble Wand * Bubblefish * Bunny Wishing Lantern * Busy Farm * Cactus Fruit * Carbon Fiber * Carbon Steel Bar * Carving Knife * Cassette Box * Cat Tag * Caterpillar * Catfish * Charcoal * Cheese * Chicken * Chili Pepper * Chili Pepper Seed * Chrysanthemum * Cinnamon * Classic Fishing Rod * Cloth * Coconut * Coin Bag * Colorful Fur * Colorful Swimsuit * Composite Wooden Board * Concrete * Condensed Power Stone * Control Panel * Cooking Master * Cooking Pot * Copper Bar * Copper Blade * Copper Coil * Copper Ore * Copper Pipe * Copper Plate * Copper Wire * Coral * Coriander * Cornball * Cornball Seed * Cotton * Cotton Seed * Craft Candle * Crafter's Toolbox * Crystal * Crystal Chandelier * Crystal Hourglass * Crystella Tree Seed * Cultivated Soil * Cumin * Data Disc * Decocting Pot * Delicate Fur * Deluxe Fishing Kit * Desk Lamp * Diamond * Diving Helmet * Dog Food * Dog Tag * Dough * Dragon Heart * Duck on a King * Egg * Elegant Fur * Exquisite Fountain Pen * Eye Glass * Eye of the Tiger * Eye Patch * Fan Model * Feather Duster * Fertilizer * Fiber Cloth * Fire Stone * Firefish * First Aid Kit * Fish Sub * Fisherman's Badge * Five Hundred Creative Designs * Flexible Fiber * Floor Brush * Flour * Flower Pot * Flower Scooper * Flowery Soap * Fluffy Rabbit * French Horn * Frog Fish * Fur * Game Cartridge - Protoform * Gear * Ghost Badge * Ghost Wishing Lantern * Ginger * Gladiator Fish * Glass * Golden Ginseng * Golden Salmon * Goliath * Grinding Blade * Grinding Saw * Grinding Stone * Gunpowder * Gust's Lamp * Hard Aluminum * Hard Shell * Hardened Clay * Hardwood * Hardwood Plank * Harmonica * Heart Knot * Herbal Mixture * Herbs * Hibiscus Seed * Hoister * Honey * Honeybee Wax * Igneous Brick * Igneous Rock * Incense Burner * Industrial Core * Invitation Letter * Iron Bar * Iron Ore * Iron Pan * Iron Wooden Plank * Ironwood * Jet Tube * Journey from the East * Joystick * Keypad * Knight Badge * Knight's Shield * Koi Fish * Lantern Fish * Large Pipe * Layered Carrot * Layered Carrot Seed * Lead Bar * Lead Ore * Leather * Leather Belt * Leather Horn * Legend of the Red Prince * Lemon * Lettuce * Lettuce Seed * Linen * Lobster Claw * Lobster Meat * Logic Cube * Lubricant * Lucky Chest * Lucky Sack * Magic Lamp * Magnesium Ore * Magnesium Powder * Magnifying Glass * Manganese Ore * Manganese Steel Bar * Marble * Marble Plank * Martial Artist's Badge * Master Fishing Rod * Meat * Merlin's Camera * Military Engine * Milk * Mop * Mucus * Multi-function Knife * Mustard * Nitra Tree Seed * Nitre * Oil Brush * Old Parts * Orange * Painting: Boy * Painting: Distant Mountains * Painting: Girl * Painting: Kitty * Painting: Redstone * Painting: Street * Painting: The Lonely Windmill * Palm Jujube * Paper Flower * Peach's Amulet * Perfect Fur * Perfume * Photo Album * Pig Tag * Pigments * Pine Cone * Plant Fiber * Plunger * Poison Fang * Poplar Wood * Porcelain Plate * Potato Fruit * Potato Fruit Seed * Power Stone * Precision Parts * Pulley * Pumpkin * Pumpkin Seed * Purple Resin * Quality Leather * Racket * Rainbow Flower * Rainbow Flower Seed * Red Mushroom * Research Notes * Resin * Rice * Rider's Badge * Rock Salt * Rogue's Headband * Roller Brush * Rope * Royal Honey * Rubber Belt * Rubber Fruit * Rubber Tire * Ruby * Salt * Sand * Sand Tea * Sapphire * Sapphire Photo Frame * Seaweed * Shaggy Mane * Shell * Ship in a Bottle * Silicon Chipset * Simple Antidote * Simple Circuits * Simple Ointment * Sisal Seed * Sleep Mask * Slingshot * Slipper (left) * Slipper (right) * Small Bomb * Small Dagger * Small Engine * Small Silicon Chip * Smart Console * Smiley Face Wishing Lantern * Snake Berry * Snake Meat * Snake Skin * Snake's Gallbladder * Snowball Battle Badge * Soil * Special Giant Seed * Special Gift Box * Spider's Web * Spines * Spring * Spring Doll * Stainless Aluminum * Steel Ball * Steel Cable * Steel Frame * Steel Plate * Steel Shell * Stone * Stone Brick * Strawberry * Strengthened Glass * Structural Aesthetics * Structural Dimension Theory * Succulent Plant * Sugar * Sulfate * Summer Doll * Sweetheart Cake * Tail Feather * Tea * Tea Set * Teapot * Teeth * Thread * Tin Alloy * Tin Ore * Titanium Bar * Titanium Ore * Titanium Plate * Topaz * Tree Sap * Treeheart * Typewriter * Unknown Recipe * Upgrade Kit * Vacuum Cleaner * Valve * Venom * Venom Dart * Waist Pack * Wasted Food * Water Bucket * Waterproof Cloth * Welding Rod * Wheat * Wheat Seed * White Hibiscus Flower * Wicker Basket * Wild Cocoon * Winter Doll * Wise Fish * Withered Branch * Wood * Wooden Basket * Wooden Pillar * Worn Fur * Wrench * Yellow Bow Tie * Yellow Duck Surfboard * Zeolite * Zeolora Tree Seed Medium items * Advanced Composite Board * AI Model * Ancient Computer * Balloons * Balloons in a Bottle * Blonde Doll * Ceramic Jug * Clay Figure: Female * Clay Figure: Male * Compressor * Crystal Statue * Display * Fish Balloon * Fortune Cat * Gold Trophy * Industrial Engine * Jumbo Tire * Large Iron Bucket * Lotus Lamp * Metal Jar * Monster Toy * Old Talker * Old Thermos * Owl Clock * Plane Model * Pony Table Lamp * Rocket Model * Sailboat Model * Showcase * Single Seat * Sphere Trophy * Starlight Coral * Stuffed Bear * Toy Robot * Windwheel Category:Storage